The Deep End of the Ocean
by Stardust16
Summary: Three weeks after Ben's coronation, the newly crowned king goes missing. What's worse is that nobody knows how to find him and when they do, he can't remember a thing. Will Ben ever get back to normal or will he stay traumatized by the event forever? And, of course, there's this question: What happened? Rated T. Collab with Gummybear1178. Takes place after the first film.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, new story time!**

 **Okay, so hey guys, I'm Star(dust16) XD and this is a collab I'm doing with Gummybear1178 (Gummy). Remember that collab I mentioned in my post- _Descendants 2_ Bal story or my Bal sick-fic? Well, this is it! I'm super happy and excited to be working with Gummy, since I haven't done a collab or Descendants story in such a long time! So hopefully you guys will like our work combined or their work better than mine. XD.**

 **But yeah, enjoy! :) This first chapter is written by Gummy, so before you read, please take note that she'll do the odd-number chapters (one, three, five, seven, nine, etc) and I'll do the even ones (two, four, six, eight, ten, twelve, etc).**

 **But yeah. _Now_ you can enjoy! XD**

* * *

 _Three weeks ago..._

All you could hear around the Isle of the Lost was the voices of people shouting about how the barrier was breaking. Yet only one of the descendants of the villains had their head on straight enough to realize that this was their chance to escape. And that was Uma, the daughter of Ursula, who took the opportunity. She rushed through the crowds of frantic villains bantering around, and made her way to where the hole was. She scaled a few buildings until she was high enough up to make a jump through the hole and landed in the ocean with a splash. As she did, however, she received the opportunity and saw the green smoke of Maleficent escaping,

She felt a rush as her body was engulfed by the ocean, taking her in as it's own. This, this is was where she knew she truly belonged. Not in the horribly tainted bog inside the barrier. No, she belonged in the fresh salty waters of the ocean, and she was going to make those Auradonians pay for keeping it from her. She would rule Auradon, no matter what it took.

* * *

After a good nights sleep, Uma started planning her revenge.

Knowing any of the VKs could easily recognize her if she didn't change herself up, she decided to make a nice cover for herself. Using a bit of magic, she turned her black hair a few shades lighter to brown, and lost the blue and white streaks. She had then made her hair into into small curly waves before magicking on some make up and coral eyeshadow. To finish the look, she magicked up a island patterned tube top, and a pair of orange jeggings with some brown sandals. After a moment of thinking, to help the resemblance, she added a pink Hibiscus flower in her hair (although she, of course, _hated_ _it_ since pink was _not_ her colour).

Her cover, though, was that she was Moana's daughter, which explained any connection to her and the ocean. Not only that, but it also gave her an excuse to wear her mother's sea shell necklace, enhancing her powers. She shrugged. Nobody would think much of it anyway.

Once she was into the school, her plan was simple; lay low for a few days and set out her foundations. Using the necklace and a few extra spells, she could use the siren's voice, which she would use to convince Ben to go off with her for a bit. That gave her time to take him and not be seen or heard without any worries or distractions. With the siren's voice, she would also be able to get the barrier remote and successfully sneak off.

Within days, her plan was carried out and she was escaping with the great king of Auradon as her hostage. And, as a bonus, it wasn't only the king but it was also her rivals boyfriend. _'Perfect!'_ She thought to herself.

With the king tied up, thrown and locked into a shed, she sailed off to the Isle with and evil smirk upon her face. At least this way, she could escape without him yapping to her if he woke up.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter for now! Don't worry, although some chapters _will_ be short, I'll try and make the ones I write a bit long. And even if they're not a bit long, hopefully they're a bit good. XD**

 **Anyway though, thanks for reading and please let us know what you think in the reviews (aka that little white box below this thing and beside the ad that you're probably gonna see on the left hand since if you're on a tablet or phone XD)! Oh, and don't forget to check out Gummy's next Bal story! It'll be up soon! :) If you're interested, I suggest PMing them for more details or staring at the clock and waiting patiently. XD**

 **Don't forget the reviews though (or do. We can't really control what you forget)! And if you do, well, come back later 'cause this story will _still_ be here! :)**

 **~Star :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***claps hands* Woah, okay, new chapter! Who's excited?! I am!**

 **But first, I just wanted to note that this chapter might be a bit confusing. Gummy and I are going to be working from the end of Ben's... _misadventure_ , let's say (Haha, get it? 'Cause he was _missing_ and went on an _adventure_? No? Not funny? Just me? *sigh* Okay then...), to the beginning. So, to make things a bit clear, in the beginning of the story, Ben won't remember anything, but all the pieces should fit at the end of the story.**

 **A** **nd, if not...**

 **Well, too bad for him! XD**

 **Hopefully you guys like this chapter though. I'm just starting to get back into Descendants again (two years since I** **last wrote about it, wow...), so please, please, _please_ let me know if the characters are in character. And yes, I realize this chapter is a bit short, but I at least hope I made it good. :)**

 **Now, on to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ben! Oh my gosh, what do you think happened to him?!"

"I—I don't know…"

As Ben blinked and slowly came to, he squinted his eyes at the bright light that was shining down on him before quickly closing them again. He assumed the people who were with him didn't notice, as they didn't say anything. _'Wow, though,'_ He thought to himself, silently wincing and groaning in pain, _'My head hurts…'_

"But they said a villager brought him here before going on his way. We'll just have to see what happens when he wakes up."

"Man, I hope that's soon." Suddenly he felt a light weight on his bed.

Whoever was talking sighed. "I hope so too, Mal. I hope so too."

So it was Mal. But who was the other person? Ben had then groaned once more and rolled over on his side before shifting in his sheets. _This is it,_ he decided, _this would be a good time to open my eyes…_

And so, he did. Slowly, he opened his eyes and they quickly adjusted to the light, much faster than the last, though the room easily dimmed a bit as someone played with the switch on the wall. He then began to sit up, only to get pushed back by whoever was on his bed. As he did though, his blurred vision cleared and he easily identified that the girl who was on his bed was none other than his girlfriend, Mal, daughter of Maleficent.

"Ben," the grape-haired girl breathed, relieved, as she wrapped him in a hug and dug her head into the crook of his neck. "Oh my gosh, Ben. Y-You're alright. I-I was so worried…"

"We all were," Belle agreed as Mal let go of her boyfriend and returned to her previous seat, though she was only inches away from it. The former queen had then stood up and kneeled beside her son before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember what happened, sweetie? Do you remember anything?"

The young king began to shake his head, but stopped once he realized how much it still hurt. "No." He sighed tiredly. "My—My head still hurts…"

Belle smiled and shook her head. "Makes sense," She agreed, "You were bleeding and had an awful concussion when you… came back to us, let's say. Not to mention, a fever too."

"Wait, what?!" Ben asked as he sat up, only for his girlfriend to push him down again. He turned to her and flashed a quick smile before turning back to his mother. "How long was I out?!"

"Five days," Belle answered politely as she began to leave the room but stopped at the door frame. "Which means no kingly duties—"

Mal laughed. "Psh, him not doing his 'duties'," She muttered to herself. The thought of doing work to her was, of course, hilarious.

Ben smiled at his girlfriend's childish behaviour but nodded his head and gestured for this mother to continue speaking anyway.

Belle rolled her eyes at the purple-haired girl but said nothing. "Anyway, as I was saying, no kingly duties, no goofing off and no doing nothing for the next five days. You'll be back at school on Monday, but someone will be there to escort you to and from all your classes. We don't want anything like this to happen again."

Ben sat up straight this time and, for once, Mal didn't try to stop him. "Mom," He spoke, his tone rather harsh. "Mom, I don't think that's necessary—"

"It may not be necessary but it is now required," former Queen Belle spoke clearly as she stared down at her son in disbelief. "Ben, you went missing for three weeks before some villager brought you back here and you were out of it for five days! Do you not understand that you were critically injured and on the brink of death when you were brought back to us?! Do you not understand that you were covered in blood and bruises just _five days ago_ when you were returned to us?! That's less than a week! Your father and I obviously _have_ to take _some_ precautions!"

"Wait, where is Dad anyway?" Ben asked, curiously. He assumed his concussion was still there, as he only took in a few bits and pieces of his mother's rant, but somehow managed to understand.

Belle was mad. Or rather, kind of furious at her son. "Do not try to change the subject on me!" She snapped, "Your father and I are sending someone to escort you to all your classes and that is that!" She had then huffed quietly and walked away, leaving the two teens alone.

Mal looked at her boyfriend, worriedly, as she watched his mother march out of the room. "I—I'll go talk to her," She offered as she stood up from her seat on the edge of the bed, placed a quick kiss on his forehead and left.

As Mal hurried off, Ben sighed. He was tired and had no memory of what happened. Not only that, but he had a ton of questions. The only problem was he didn't know which to ask first.

* * *

 **See, long chapter? *relieved exhaled breath* Hopefully it made sense. :)**

 **Oh, and great news!**

 **Well, not really... It's news to me, so I'm gonna be saying it anyways, though.**

 **I. Have. Watched. Descendants. Again.**

 **Yes, you heard me right! I have watched Descendants again, and I think I'm gonna watch it again too. I still can't believe it aired just over two years ago or so. The actors hardly look like they've changed!**

 **Except Ben in the sequel. He's changed _a lot_.**

 **Seriously though, I loved watching the Descendanrs film again. I kept on rewinding during Set It Off and the end of the coronation during that cute Bal moment (where Ben roared XD). Seriously, wasn't that awesome?!**

 **Oh, and I also know the names of some of the songs from the sequel! There's this one called _You and Me_ and I think that's going to be the huge emotional lovey-dovey ballad. Remember _If Only_ from the first film? :) **

**Anyway though, I think that's it for now! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and make sure to leave us a little comment or review, or just give us a follow or favourite in the boxes below! :)**

 **~Star :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***game/talk show host voice* And we're back folks to The Deep End of the Ocean! Here with us today is our main speaker, Star, along with her fabulous co-host and collaborator, Gummy!**

 **Today, on the episode of What's Gonna Happen In This Dramatic Story Next?, we have a new chapter! Written by Gummy, we dive (ocean pun _not_ intended) further into the story of King Ben, future queen-to-be-but-not-quite-yet Mal and the former's inner turmoil. Oh, if only we knew what was gonna happen next. *puts hand to heart dramatically but quickly recovers***

 **Guess you'll have to read the chapter to find out! Enjoy! *waves and raises hand excitedly***

* * *

"Belle! Wait up!" Mal called out to her boyfriend's mother, who turned around as soon as she heard the former villain call her name.

Belle stood with her hands on her hips, obviously angry. Or annoyed. Mal could guess a whole bunch of other emotions she was feeling, but decided it was just mainly those two. "Let me guess, he sent you here to try to talk me out of the royal escort, huh?"

"Yes," Mal confirmed. Upon seeing Belle huff and roll her eyes, she quickly added, "But hear me out! You and I both know he needs someone to be with him at all times, if not most."

"Yes," Belle nodded, "Where are you going with this?"

"Well," Mal reasoned, "Ben and I have almost the same exact schedules minus two classes. When he has tourney, I have P.E., and when I have art, he has French, but that is right down the hall from my class. For Tourney, I figure Jay and Carlos can be with him, and then I can get out five minutes early from P.E. and walk him to French. I already walk with him to most of his classes anyway, so it wouldn't really be as much as a problem as it would be if he had a royal escort."

Belle nodded, understandingly. "I suppose you do have a point, but if you ever want to stay at the castle, you have a room here; just so you're always close and won't have to walk to and from your dorm everyday." Belle offered, and Mal nodded. Belle had then sighed, relieved, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder before continuing. "You know, Mal," She added, "I'm really glad Ben found someone like you."

Mal smiled, nodding in agreement at the former queen's world's. "And I am really glad I found someone like Ben," She admitted.

* * *

 _Monday morning. 8:15 am._

"Ben, are you sure you are up to going back to school sweetie?" Belle asked, nervously. She knew she'd been strict when she scolded him on Wednesday afternoon, but now she was starting to regret what she said and rethink her decision.

"Yes, Mom, I need to go back." The king answered politely, "I have a ton of work that needs to get done." He had then shrugged before adding, "Besides, I need some normal back in my life." He still wasn't allowed to work on any of his kingly duties and, to put it lightly, it was killing him (pun not intended). That, and he was completely bored during school hours without Mal by his side.

"Okay, but be careful," Belle reminded her son. "And if you ever start feeling sick or unwell, just let Fairy Godmother or one of your teachers know and you and Mal will both be excused." Ben had then nodded to get his mother to stop ranting, but either Belle didn't notice it or she chose to ignore it completely. "I specifically contacted each of your teachers five times—"

"Mom, I have six teachers. Isn't that a much?"

Belle ignored her son, once more, and continued. "—so there should be no problem if you need to be excused and if there is, just tell them to contact me, Fairy Godmother, or your father and one of us will deal with it."

 _"Mom!"_ Ben breathed, placing both his hands on his mother's shoulders. "I will be fine and Mal will be there with me all day by my side. Not only that, but you've already tripled the guards and security cameras at the school just in case."

"I know," Belle nodded as she hugged her son, feeling like a huge weight had just been taken off her shoulders. "I'm just worried. Your father and I are both are. You were gone for three straight weeks before you were found again."

"I know, Mom." Ben said as he hugged her back. "I don't blame you for being worried. I would be too if someone I loved—like Mal—vanished."

Belle had then let go from the hug, sighed and glanced at the time. "Exactly, and, speaking of which, she should be here any minute—"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and without waiting for an answer, Mal barged right in. "I am here now, royals," She exclaimed playfully as she bowed down to Belle, who smiled and rolled her eyes, before turning to Ben. "Ready for school?" She asked him, taking his hand and leaning slightly on to his side as she did so.

"Yep," Ben said, popping the 'p'.

"Bye Belle!" Mal waved to the former queen as the two walked out of the room.

"Bye Mom!"

* * *

 _Later that afternoon at 2:15 pm._

It was their 6th hour class when Ben started having migraines. That was their science hour with Mr. Delay. Ben, finally after ten minutes into the horrific feeling in his head, caved and told Mal, who was sitting next to him. She got up and as told Mr. Delay what was going on, he nodded and allowed the both of them to be excused. Mal nodded promptly, before going to clear up her and Ben's things, and slowly brought the king to his dorm.

When they got there, Ben fell onto his bed, dramatically, covering his eyes from all the bright lights around him, which were aggravating the migraine further, as he did so. Mal walked around and closed all the curtains and turned off all the lights before going into the bathroom and getting a rag and bowl. After filling the bowl with cold water, she went and sat next to Ben and put the cold rag on his forehead, hoping it would help sooth his pain. After a while, his face loosened up and was no longer scrunched in pain when suddenly he started jolting around, screaming slightly, as he held his head in his hands.

"Ben?" Mal asked, shaking the young king, "Ben!" The former villain had then, not knowing what to do, rushed down the stairs and into Fairy Godmothers office frantically.

"Mal!" The kind woman looked up, confused and concerned. "What's—"

"We were just sitting in Ben's room 'cause he was having a migraine and, while he laid down, I was keeping a cold rag on his head on and off for a little over an hour when, suddenly, he just started screaming and jolting around and now he's in pain and is holding his head in his hands and I just don't know what to do!" Mal shouted out all in one breath, her face red from running down the stairs at full speed.

Once she did, however, Fairy Godmother jumped up and they started running to Ben's dorm, both of them ignoring the strange looks and whispers they were receiving from other students and staff as they passed.

* * *

 **And that's it for tonight folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be written by Star! A new chapter/episode of The Deep End of the Ocean will be coming up in a few days!**

 **And please, don't forget to review or click that little favourite/follow button down below. We absolutely love them!**

 **~Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, new chapter! I'm really happy with one, since Gummy fixed it instead of leaving my bad writing the way it is. We have this routine where we type up our chapters, send it to the other through DocX and then after me or her have edited it for the other, we post it! It's a really great routine and I'm glad we came up with it.**

 **So yeah, though, this chapter was a bit badly written before Gummy fixed it. Very thankful for that. :)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ben!" Mal and Fairy Godmother raced into the room as fast as they could, directing all their attention on to the formerly-freaked out king. He was no longer screaming or jolting, but now just shaking and staring at the door they just came through, though that made Mal even more worried as she sat on the edge of his bed and gave the king a hug before looking over at the magical woman.

"Well?" She demanded, worryingly, "Is he okay?"

"I think so…" The woman trailed off. Ben had seemed to relax after the hug from Mal and all tension from his body was now gone. No more screaming, no more shaking, just staring at the wall and sometimes shifting his gaze around the room, almost as if he didn't recognize where he was or who was with him. Fairy Godmother sighed, at a loss for an explanation. "No, I don't. I—I don't know, Mal…"

Mal stared at the woman, angrily, but then decided against it. It wouldn't help anything and it wasn't Fairy Godmother's fault if she couldn't diagnose Ben. It was only the fault of the person who did this to him.

Slowly, the former villain placed a hand on her boyfriend's forehead, nervously. "He doesn't have a fever," She breathed, relieved. She knew he had been resting the past few days, but she also knew he'd been recovering from a lot. That didn't exactly help her worries though, as Mal had then glanced up at Fairy Godmother, a sad smile on her face. "It could've been a—"

"—Flashback," Ben breathed as he shot up and blinked rather quickly, making Mal jump and making Fairy Godmother step back a few feet. "Oh my gosh, I-I had a flashback, I feel sick—"

"You're supposed to," Mal replied, which made the other two in the room direct their attention over to her. She shrugged casually. "After a flashback from a traumatic experience, I mean. I used to get them all the time on the Isle and sometimes I still get them now."

Ben opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Fairy Godmother beat him to it.

"Well, since you two don't seem to need me here, I'm just going to go then," the former fairy excused herself as she began to leave. "But if anything else happens, call Castle Beast or me and I'll be right up." The headmistress then spun on her heels and left, leaving the young couple alone.

"So," Ben said, stretching the 'o', after Fairy Godmother had left. He was now lying down on the bed, glancing up at his girlfriend while fumbling with his fingers. "You've had flashbacks." Man, why was this so awkward to talk about?

Mal laughed. "You don't have to make it awkward," She replied, almost as if she read his mind, "It's fine, Ben. I'll be honest with you about anything you want to know. All you have to do is ask." She had then gestured for her boyfriend to move over, to which the young king did, allowing his girlfriend to sit down right beside him. "What were your flashbacks about?" The former villain asked gently as she sat Indian style, and gestured for her boyfriend to put his head in her lap, seconds before she started playing with his hair.

"I—I don't know," Ben confessed, closing his eyes slightly. "I-I saw this girl a-and she looked just like Moana's daughter—"

"Marcia?" Mal asked, confused, reminding her boyfriend of the name of the girl. "Ben, that's crazy. She's super nice and why would she want to hurt you if she doesn't have anything against you?"

"I-I don't know, Mal," The king answered. He knew she didn't mean it in a bad way but, still, something was laced in his voice. Whether it was because of annoyance or how worn out he was, Ben didn't know, but he tried his best to hide it. "Everything was foggy in my flashback." He had then taken a deep breath and sighed. "I've just been trying to forget everything these past few days. I can hardly remember what it was like when I was found, nevermind what it was like when I was re-seeing everything."

"I know," Mal agreed as Ben heard her sigh a sad sigh. He wasn't sure if it was out of pity or just worry but he decided to go with the latter, as he already had enough drama in his life and did not need more at the moment. Not only that, but he knew Mal wouldn't pity anybody, even if her life depended on it. All of her sympathy and caring was real and, after the coronation, she specifically told him that word for word.

But, sadly, as Ben questioned his sanity, that also meant he was questioning his life, as well as his relationships too.

"How about we go to see your parents after this and ask them to give Moana a call?" Mal suggested as she ran her fingers through her boyfriend's soft hair. "It's not that I don't believe you, but—"

"We need confirmation and confidence first before we suspect something," Ben finished before he sighed. "I know that. We can go tomorrow then."

Mal looked down at her boyfriend, confused and concerned. "You don't wanna go today?" She asked, slowly.

Ben shook his head. "No," He replied, "Today's been too hectic. I'm not exactly up to talk to them—at least, not yet—and, I'm feeling kinda tired and really weak right now. We can do it tomorrow." The exhausted king had then paused before adding, "If that's okay with you…"

Mal smiled at her boyfriend and shook her head playfully. _'Always looking out for others before himself,'_ She reminded herself. "Of course," She agreed, "We can do it tomorrow then." She had then smiled and nodded her head once more. "Tomorrow. Hopefully you will feel better by then. The headache and slight nausea usually goes away after an hour." In response to this, Ben nodded his head slightly and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Man, wasn't this chapter great?**

 **No? It's okay, I agree with you. It was kind of a filler chapter, more than anything. Hopefully in the next few chapters, we'll get _really_ into the story.**

 **But, anyways, that's it for now! I'm posting this kinda quickly, but that's because it's late. Don't forget to hit that favourite/follow button before you leave and don't forget to submit a review down below! Even though we don't get many, we love them!**

 **~Star**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning after Ben's first flashback, and Auradon's most popular couple were walking hand in hand towards the castle. Every now and then Mal would give a reassuring squeeze when she could feel Ben hesitating slightly; because he knew once this was out, it became real. It would no longer be just two other people knowing, and he didn't want his parents, mainly his mom, to become to overprotective, as he knew she would if she ever learned what he had seen in his small flash back. He told Mal he had only seen small glimpses of mixed things and, not only that, but Moana's daughter. The only thing he didn't tell her what he saw in those small glimpses, because what he saw scared him to death, and he wasn't ready to face what he had already faced but no longer remembered.

He now was starting to understand further as to why the VK's, especially Mal, never seemed to share anything from their past. Just thinking about it again brought up what he remembered, and seemed to frighten him more than the first time around. He was terrified to know what he would feel if he were to ever speak it aloud.

Ben was drawn from his thoughts when he felt his girlfriend, and the world around them, stop.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Mal said, holding his shoulders and looking at him straight in the eyes. Assuring people wasn't her best... skill, let's say, but hey, she was trying and that was all that mattered.

"I know," Ben said, trying to sound confident, but it failed when his voice came out no more than a whisper.

"Don't worry about more flashbacks," Mal replied, pulling her boyfriend into a tight hug. "After the first one, the pain gets a lot better. You won't react as badly and it'll pass a lot faster, for sure."

"That's good to know."

"But don't forget, I am always here for you. No matter what, Ben, you can come talk to me or I can come to you," Mal said with a smile on her face. She had then pulled out of the hug and looked at him once more. "Now, are you okay to go in and talk to your parents right now?"

Ben nodded. It was rare anyone ever saw this side of his gorgeous girlfriend. She always had so many walls up and tried not to be to exposed emotionally. But, when she did let those walls down, it was a beautiful sight to see. She may have lived with the most cruel and ruthless villain for sixteen years, but she still had a girl in her that could have easily been her true self if she had lived in better conditions growing up. Instead, it was hidden behind so many layers, but those few moments where it came through proved it was truly there.

Ben took a deep breath and then they started to walk up the few steps leading to the castle entrance.

They were greeted by Mrs. Potts at the door, who ushered them to the living room where his parents were sitting.

"Ben! Mal!" Belle greeted warmly, setting her book down. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Mal gave Ben a silent gesture to go on as she nudged him slightly and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"I started having flashbacks yesterday... of what happened in those those weeks." Ben said, looking down while trying to avoid all eye contact.

"Yesterday was the worst physical reaction he'll have. With flashbacks the first one is always the worst" Mal added before muttering, "I've experienced them myself…"

"What do you mean by 'physical reaction'?" Adam asked, confused but also a bit worried about his son.

"Well, he had a severe migraine, extreme pain in his head, dizziness, and became weak and tired for a few hours." Mal explained. "Not to mention, he was kind of, um, shaking too."

"So what reactions will he have to future flashbacks?" Belle asked, obviously concerned.

"Probably something like dizziness, or a headache. It will be no where as bad as the first one was." Belle and Adam both nodded, taking in the new information.

"So, Ben, what did you see in your flashback?" Belle questioned as she gestured for her son to sit on the couch beside her.

"I don't remember much, to be honest, since everything was a blur." Ben explained "But the only thing I clearly saw was Moana's daughter, Marcia."

"Which is what actually brought us here other than to fill you in on the flashbacks." Mal explained "We were wondering if you could contact Moana, and ask her about her daughter. We just don't want to point fingers without any evidence is all."

"Of course. I can set up a video chat with her right now, if you'd like." Belle offered. Mal looked at Ben and silently asked him if he wanted to do that, to which he nodded.

They went to Belle's office—which was pretty much just a small library with a window and a desk—and she logged into her computer and sent the video chat request to Moana, who called just minutes after the request was sent.

"Belle!" Moana greeted happily. Due to Belle loving to read about adventures and Moana, who loved going on them, the two had became great friends over the years.

"Moana! It is so great to talk to you again, we haven't talked in ages."

"Yes, it has been forever! I am so sorry I couldn't make it to Ben's coronation though."

"Oh, it is fine. Speaking of Ben, there was actually a reason for calling," Belle started, "You see we just want to get our facts before we come to any conclusions."

"What is it?" Moana asked, confused.

"Well, your daughter came to Auradon Prep a few weeks ago-" Belle started explaining only to be cut off by Moana.

"What do you mean my daughter has been at Auradon Prep?" Moana asked very confused.

"She attended classes for around almost a month or so."

"No, I don't think so. Although she's been registered there, she's doing her work email online since we have been switching between staying on our main island and exploring other islands."

"Really?" Belle thought aloud as she turned to the two teens, giving them a look that said 'what is going on?' before she turned back to the computer. "Then do you know who came by?" She questioned, "Maybe we could ask you're daughter if she's there with you?"

"I don't know, just give me a second," Moana said as she ducked out her hut real quick and shouted a name, then coming back in followed by a girl around sixteen with curly auburn hair and light brown skin.

"Yeah Mom?" She asked, walking in. "What'd you need me for? I was just hanging out with Matt."

"Maui's nephew?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

Moana sighed and shook her head, though you could obviously tell there was a problem. "Nothing, nothing." She had then glanced back at Belle before continuing. "Belle, is this who came to Auradon Prep?" Moana asked, gesturing to her daughter.

"Ben, come see" Belle said and the young king walked through the door with Mal right behind him. "Is this the girl?"

"No." Ben said as soon as Marcia's piercing hazel eyes met his brown. From what he saw of her, she looked nothing like Moana's daughter—or at least the girl he saw in his flashback who, apparently, _claimed_ to be Moana's daughter. Well, the two girls had a few small similarities but could have easily matched up with anyone on their island.

"Well, then is wasn't my daughter who was there." Moana said shrugging her shoulders and made a small gesture letting her daughter know she could go.

Belle cast a glance towards her future daughter in law and her son, worriedly, all of them thinking the exact same thing yet not knowing it.

 _'If Marcia wasn't here,'_ they realized, _'Then who was?'_

* * *

 **Okay, something short chapter. And late chapter XD. My apologies but I was super busy today with going to a local art show so I kinda just wanted to edit and post this quickly since I'm super tired and all.**

 **Anyway, review, follow, favourite, and have a good night/day everybody! :)**

 **~Star :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, new chapter! And it's extra long too! I'm excited for this one, guys!**

 **Oh, and by the way, Ben's flashback and anything meant for emphasis is in italics while everything else in the present is in non-italics or non-bold. That counts for the character's dialogue in this beginning part here too.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ben? Ben? Ben!"

 _Darkness. It was the one thing he could see clearly in this twisted memory of his, though that was a complete lie as you cannot see darkness but only feel it. Laughter surrounded him as his vision was blocked by something which he assumed was a blindfold. Slowly, he tried to force his hands free and out of the tight knotted rope that was keeping them restrained behind his back, to no avail._

 _Desperately, he wanted to cover his ears to block out the taunting and cackling that echoed throughout the small room he was in but, deep inside, he knew he couldn't. It'd still be there. It'd always be there. There was no escaping it._

 _At least, not yet._

 _No, soon. He could barely untie his hands for one, and there was no way he'd be able to get up for two. He'd have to wait. Yes, that's what he'd have to do. He'd have to wait till somebody came in, opened the door and then he could make an exit._

 _Then is when he'd have his chance to escape._

 _Suddenly the sound of a door swinging filled his ears but the sound of said object slamming shut quickly replaced it. As he sighed and blinked, he knew someone stood in front of him; someone evil and someone dangerous._

 _"Well, hello Beastie Boy. Nice to see that my newest….crew member, let's say, is adjusting fairly nicely."_

 _Suddenly the blindfold—or whatever it was—was ripped off his eyes, but that was no better. His vision was foggy, blurry almost, and the only thing he could make out was a girl; a girl who looked like Moana but didn't quite fit the picture._

 _Her hair was painted brown and her matching chocolatey brown eyes were one of the only things he could make out clearly. They sparkled, but not the kind of nice sparkle Mal's beautiful green eyes had. No, these eyes—these dark, evil brown eyes—were haunting and piercing like a stab to the heart. The way Ben could describe it? Well, those eyes were anything but nice._

 _He felt himself being turned around and suddenly the rope around his wrists loosed and broke free. Even so though, Ben couldn't bring himself to get up and escape. It was too predictable, he'd have to figure out where he was first and make a plan from there._

"I-I don't think he's okay, Coach."

"Alright, Jay, Carlos, move him over to the bench. Chad, go fetch Mal."

"What? What am I, a dog?"

 _"Who are you?" He screamed. His voice felt hoarse and raspy, though not so much as it would be if he had a cold or virus of some type. However, despite the fact that he was trying with all his strength, his voice wouldn't allow him to be loud enough so that he could be properly heard. It was impossible._

"I don't care what you are as long as you're a supporter for this team and your teammates! Now, go get Mal! This is the team captain we're talking about here, Chad, so unless you wanna lose your position, I suggest you _go get her_."

 _"Nobody that you need to know of," the stranger replied and he suddenly felt a kick to his ankle and a step on his arm, followed by a snap. He held back a scream and instead forced it down his throat, squeezing his eyes shut in the process. A moment later he heard footsteps and the door slam shut, followed by a blood-curdling scream of "Keep your guard up, Gil!"_

 _Breathing heavily—almost to the point of where he was panting—he opened his eyes and closed them, repeating the process back and forth. Not only that, but whatever he was on—whatever boat, plane, whatever it is—kept rocking back and forth too and not in the nice, calming way the Titanic did before it hit that historical iceberg and sent everyone to their deaths. No, instead this—this made him seasick and this made him hopeless._

 _Because, for once, Ben did not have a clue on what to do._

 _But just because he didn't know what to do didn't mean he didn't know what he could do. So, as he closed his eyes, the king succumbed to the darkness and fell under the spell of unconsciousness once more._

"Ben! Ben! Ben, are you okay?"

"Huh?" The groggy king groaned and blinked as slowly came to. He instantly noticed his girlfriend's eyes were peering down at him. Her deep green eyes that could usually change emotions in an instant were now staring him down in concern and worry as she sat on the bench with him, dressed in her usual P.E. wear; a yellow and white t-shirt with royal blue shorts to match the school colours, of course.

But he wasn't focused on what she was wearing. Instead, he was focused on what was unsettling her.

"Mal? What—What happened?" The young king asked as he began to sit up, only for the purple-haired Isle girl to softly push him down and hand him an ice pack.

"You fainted during tourney," Mal explained, "Or at least, that's what Chad and Jay said, so it's best you lie down for a while so you don't get too dizzy. Fairy Godmother's already gotten you permission to be excused from your next class if you still need some more time."

"That's good to know," the king muttered. "But, Mal, I-I don't think that's why I passed out."

The daughter of Maleficent looked confused for a moment before realization struck her. "You think you had another flashback?" She questioned in a hushed voice, curiously.

"I think so," Ben answered as he took the ice pack off his head and slowly began to sit up—and this time Mal didn't try to stop him. "I—I don't remember much of it though."

Upon hearing this, Mal sighed, but quickly smiled a warm smile when she saw how disappointed her boyfriend looked. "Hey," She assured him as she swiftly grabbed the young king's hand. "It's okay. It's rare that you ever remember what you saw in your flashbacks since most people don't. Sometimes, after all, it may be for the best." Mal explained, looking away for a moment as if she suddenly remembered something. "Sometimes the truth is worse than the unknown."

Ben smiled at this, nodding slightly at his supportive his girlfriend was being, making sure not to comment on the last part. If he had still been with Audrey, he'd doubt he'd even be able to talk to her about what was going on, never mind explain or answer questions about it.

"Thanks, Mal," The young king said after a while. "It's nice knowing you have my back."

Just as the Isle girl was about to open her mouth to respond, the bell took over their conversation instead. The loud machine sounded as Coach Jenkins blew his whistle at the same, letting the team know it was time to shower and get off to their next class, while also gesturing to the power couple, letting them know it was okay if they wished to stay.

They didn't, however, and the two teens got up from the bench instead, with Ben leaning on Mal and Mal supporting him, as the young king was still a bit dizzy, but nonetheless fine. The two had then began walking back to the school in silence until Mal spoke up.

"So," the purple-haired fairy started, smiling, as the two made their way to their next period class. "What do you remember about your flashback?"

"Not much really. It was fishy, and salty, but it didn't seem like it was anywhere near bodies of water, so it might've just been my mind playing tricks on me," Ben said, telling half of the truth. He remembered a little more, but also didn't want to describe what he saw. Let's just say, it wasn't something you'd see in a PG-13 movie.

* * *

 _Later that day._

"Alright, M, what's going on?" Evie asked as she barged into their dorm with Jay and Carlos right behind her. Both her and Ben seemed so distant lately and she wanted to know why. "Why have you and Ben been so aloof lately?"

Upon seeing her friends march into the room, Mal looked up from where she was drawing on her bed and huffed before glancing back down. "I don't know what you're talking about," She replied, deciding to play it dumb.

"Oh, come on!" Jay groaned as he pulled out a chair and sat backwards on it, crossing his arms as they rested on the back. "We've been friends forever and we know something's up with you and Ben. Why not just tell us?"

Mal huffed once more and repeated her statement from earlier. "Ben and I are fine," She repeated, "He's not hiding anything, I can tell you guys that for sure. If anything, he's just a shaken up from missing three weeks of his life—you guys, out of all people, should understand that. We're from the Isle; people get hurt all the time there."

"If he's not hiding anything then why didn't he tell us why he fainted in tourney?" Carlos questioned. He held Dude in his hands and was previously playing with him, but now just laid him down to sleep softly as said fourteen year old sat on Evie's bed.

"'Cause somebody shoved him when he wasn't looking and his head connected with the field!" Mal shouted in disbelief. She didn't really like lying to her friends, but Ben didn't want anyone else to know about what he went through except his parents, Fairy Godmother, and Mal herself. Well, some of the teachers also knew too, but they were given a cover story (that Ben was on a business trip and got hit by a car, causing him to have amnesia of the last three weeks before that) so that no questions whatsoever would be asked.

Carlos shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know that—we were there—"

"But he was acting weird a few days before that," Jay finished for the younger boy.

"Yeah, remember when he had to be excused from Mr. DeLay's?" Evie pitched in, which caused Mal to bite her lip and stare up at her friends in worry.

She totally forgot that her friends shared Mr. DeLay's class with her and Ben. It was the only class they had together but totally forgot about it due to the assigned seats Mr. DeLay gave them (and, oddly enough, he paired every one of them who was dating together—except Jay and Carlos, of course, since Audrey and Jane didn't have that class).

Oh, man, Ben was gonna be _mad_.

"Mal? M, you okay?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her trance, Mal immediately looked towards her friends, who had concerned expressions on their faces. Sighing, she directed her glance towards her—ugh, pink—bed sheets before she returned to their gaze. "Fine," She said after a minute of thinking, "I'll tell you why Ben's so…stressed lately." Her eyes had then hardened and for the first time since the coronation, she could feel them glowing green. "But you can't tell anyone. This isn't even my secret to tell, so a word to anyone—and I mean anyone—and there _will_ be consequences." Mal added the last part for good measure, her eyes flashing green for a second, helping support her statement.

"Okay, fine. Gotcha. Whatever," the three former villains chorused simultaneously.

"Good." Taking a deep breath, Mal closed her sketchbook and pushed it under her pillow before gesturing for Evie to shut the door, to which the blue-haired raven did before returning to her friends. "Now, don't freak out," She told them. "But Ben wasn't in a car accident."

This caught everyone's attention, as Carlos and Jay looked up from what they were doing, stunned, as Evie gasped a gasp in shock.

"What do you mean?" The intelligent boy asked, confused, as he silently wondered if he heard the purple-haired girl right.

"He was kidnapped," the former Isle girl clarified for her three friends.

"Oh my gosh," Evie breathed. She'd heard of people who went missing, but to actually know one of them? Well, she couldn't imagine that. She couldn't imagine it and she wouldn't dare do so either. She wouldn't dare imagine how it felt to be tore away from everything you'd ever knew and loved, even if it was for such a short time period like three weeks.

"He's been having flashbacks about what ever happened ever since," the daughter of Maleficent continued explaining. "Kind of like the ones we used to have back on the Isle and while we were stuff adjusting to all this goodness stuff."

"And that's why he passed out in tourney," Jay realized.

"'Cause he was triggered by something," Carlos added.

Mal glanced down at her hands and nodded silently before Evie started questioning her again.

"So what does he see in them?" The Evil Queen's daughter questioned, curiously. "In his flashbacks, I mean, of course."

Mal sighed. "I don't know," She confessed. "They're the exact same as ours used to be except more traumatic, I think. They may not be as traumatic on our level, as he hasn't seen as bad of things as we have, but I wouldn't be shocked if it wasn't worse than all of ours combined."

"So he doesn't remember anything." It was a statement Carlos said, not a question.

Mal nodded. "Exactly." She had then thought for a moment before remembering what Ben told her earlier. "Well, not all that exact. He remembers bits and pieces of it, but can never seem to remember the people in it. All he remembered from last time were these brown eyes and that he was in something that seemed to be rocking back and forth."

Evie looked confused. "A pirate ship?" She asked, hopefully, before Jay came crushing on her dreams.

"Nah, that's not it," the son of Jafar replied, "Everything rocks back and forth when it's old, Eve. Remember that abandoned helicopter we found while exploring the Forbidden Forest back on the Isle? The one that was home to those coyotes?"

"To be fair," Evie said, holding up her index finger, "It was only rocking back and forth because of the heavy coyotes _inside_ of it."

"Plus, Ben said he didn't think it was near any bodies of water," Mal added in.

"Anyway," Carlos interrupted, casting a glance towards the two dark-haired teens, weirdly. He had then sighed before continuing, having now everybody's attention directed on to him. "We need more information and evidence before we plan anything first. All we have is that Ben was on some form of rocking transportstion with someone who had brown eyes. That could be anyone on the Isle or in Auradon, which doesn't exactly bring us very close to figuring out who's behind this."

The young fourteen year old had then stood up from his spot on Evie's bed with Dude in his hands as he tossed Mal something that seemed to resemble one of Evie's magic mirrors. "What's this?" The daughter of Maleficent questioned, turning over the small object in her palm.

"They're called MMTs," The blue-haired girl answered as she took her own out of her pocket. "Short for Mirror Mess-Techs. It's kind of like a phone, but they resemble my mother's magic mirror instead of an A-Phone. They have messaging, cameras, locators, GPS, apps, whatever you need. The only difference from my mother's original is that it doesn't respond to spells, but that's about it."

"So it's basically a phone?"

Evie nodded. "Exactly." She had then gestured and let Carlos take the lead.

"So we can use this thing to call or each other in case Ben has anymore flashbacks or in case anything else happens. That we can stay in touch and put this thing together piece by piece. Maybe suggest he writes down whatever he remembered in a book or something before he forgets though, as it might help for future references."

"Got it," Mal replied. As her three friends stood up from where they were sitting (well, Jay did, as Carlos had already stood up and Evie was hanging out near her bedpost) and left the room, she quickly sighed and flopped down on her bed dramatically. She was glad her friends understood and were up for helping her and Ben (more specifically him than her), but she was also worried. Ben, Beast and Belle had specifically instructed her not to tell anyone the truth about what happened.

And with what she'd just done, she was wondering how they'd react.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm so proud of this chapter! I think it's our best one yet!**

 **I kinda wanted to post this quickly though since my wrist has been hurting for a while (the one I use for writing too, _great_ ). I'm pretty sure it's nothing though, besides a little side effect from what I did to it in December** **(stupid driveways XD), so I should be fine, since that was like, eight months ago or so.**

 **But anyway, please let me know what you guys think! Do you think we should write out Ben's flashbacks more often? Do you think he's gonna remember who his kidnapper is and what do you think's gonna happen in the end?**

 **Reviews are appreciated, haha. XD.**

 **~Star**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so after a few weeks or so time, we're back with a new chapter!**

 **Sorry about the delay :)**

 **Anyway though, this author's note is gonna be pretty short. Mainly because I just tripped over my cat (yes, you read that right) and totally nearly sprained my ankle.**

 **Key word; nearly.**

 **I didn't—don't think so anyway—but I'm taking care of myself just in case. Hopefully it doesn't interfere with my plans to see Spider Man: Homecoming for the _third_ time tomorrow.**

 **So, yeah, here's the chapter. Got a little surprise for you at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Five days and time had now gone by since Ben's flashback during Tourney practice, and also since the core four found out about the kidnapping. Since then Ben had had two more flashbacks, each revealing very little. He started to take Carlos' and Evie's advice and began to write down what he saw in a notebook, though he didn't let anyone, not even Mal, read it. It had almost become something of a diary to him.

It held his deepest darkest feelings, and all his greatest fears.

Not only that, but it held many of the pieces to the puzzle to figuring out what happened in those few weeks he was gone.

So, the VKs decided to steal it.

Well, not _really_ ….

In truth, their plan was actually a lot less evil and devious than what it seemed to be.

You see, the main reason they needed Ben's "diary", as Jay often called it behind the king's back, was because it held all the key information they needed. Journal entries, descriptions of what he remembered, even small seemed-to-be insignificant words, all of that was held in the book.

They wouldn't get anything out of Ben anyways, even if they tried to ask him.

If anything, really, he'd just stick to the cover story that was given to everyone.

So, because of this, the core four took the journal and were currently having a little secret meeting about it in the boy's room while Ben was having a study session with Doug (his parents were still hesitant on letting him carry on with his kingly duties and council meetings). They thought the boy's dorm would be better, simply because if Mal or Evie were needed, the girls' dorm would be the first place to look.

"Okay guys, here is the journal." Mal said as she locked the door to the dorm and plopped herself down on Carlos' bed. She didn't really enjoy robbing Ben of his privacy, but she had no choice. If she wanted to help Ben, then this is what she had to do.

"So, what do we know without opening that book?" Carlos asked. He was on Jay's bed, with Dude curled upside down in his arms, giving him light belly rubs every now and then.

"Nothing much, really." Mal replied, as she looked down, nervously, as the blue and yellow leather-covered book. It was just like her spell book, but instead of a dragon, it had a symbol off the royal crest; Beast's head to be exact. Mal silently wondered if there was anything in that castle that wasn't covered in blue and gold. "Ben's kept most details to himself," She continued, "We only really know that he was near water, and that it was whoever was posing as Moana's daughter, which doesn't really give us much, considering he's still specially skeptical about that first part."

"So… Are we opening the book?" Jay asked, slightly anxious but, at the same time, slightly annoyed. He just wanted to solve this thing and get it over with.

"I guess so," Carlos said as Mal tossed the journal to him. Somehow, he managed to balance it on Dude's upside down legs and began skimming through it lightly. Looking up, he glanced at his three friends, confused. "There's tons of journal entries in here. Which one should we read first?"

"How long are they?" Evie questioned, as she stood by her same spot as earlier; next to the bedpost.

Carlos sighed as he found one particularly long entry and flicked through it. "Over five pages," He replied. He had then glanced at Mal, in a disbelief and shocked kind of way. "By the way, did you know Ben has, like, super nice handwriting? It seriously looks like computer font! I can't read any of this stuff!"

Mal rolled her eyes. "Just find a list of words and read 'em out."

"Fine." Carlos nodded before coming across a page filled with a list of words. He assumed these were the things Ben remembered yet couldn't make sense of.

"Okay, found 'em." He continued, "So….list of words, here they are…" He had then glanced down at the paged once more. "Man, this thing's like a giant glossary…"

"Dude," Jay deadpanned, thought that caught the dog's attention rather than Carlos, who jumped out of the blonde's arms before racing over and jumping into the jock's.

Carlos complied, scoffing slightly. "Fine, let's see; water, question mark beside that; torture; rocking; a hook; darkness; restraining ropes; door; 'Beastie Boy', and I assume that's what they called him.'" Carlos explained, upon seeing his friend's confused faces. "Pirate crew; anchor; water, again; second in command; and…. someone named Jill."

Evie laughed lightly, though it took away none of the seriousness from the situation. "You mean Gil?" She questioned, in a half-joking kind of tone.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. But what does that have to do anything?"

"Gil was Gaston's son on the Isle," Jay explained as Carlos tossed the book to him, just as Dude jumped out of the jock's arms and ran over to Evie, in fear of the book hitting his tiny dog body. "Always trying to challenge and lick a fight with me. I hated that jerk, thinking he was so great at everything."

"Yeah, he flirted with me a few times too," Evie added.

"But," Mal spoke up, "To be fair, we all hated that idiot."

"Anyway…" Jay said, directing the attention back to the matter at hand. "Says something here about someone telling him to keep his guard up. No idea why, but considering that there's nowhere else to go and have only heard one person say that in our entire lives, where have we heard that before?"

Mal looked up suddenly, alarmed. 'No,' She thought to herself, 'Oh, dear gosh, no.' Ben went there, then he should've been grateful he wasn't dead, nevermind dying.

Evie sighed and took a deep breath, the only one deciding to say what everyone else was thinking. "The Isle."

* * *

All that was left was to figure out a way to tell Ben what they had figured out, and how they figured it out. Mal knew that he would have a bad reaction to the fact that his journal was read, especially after he specifically asked her and told her not to read it, but she was willing to deal with the consequences if it meant they would know what happened to Ben, especially considering it'd been almost a week and more than half of those three weeks were still missing from his memory.

Also considering the fact that the royal doctor if Ben didn't remember what happened during those three weeks soon, he might never will.

Which confused Mal, because, well, wasn't he scared or worried? She would've been had almost a month of her life been and she remembered none of it.

"Hey, Ben?" Mal said, knocking on the door to his office and then walking in without another word when she didn't receive an answer. "Oh, good, you're in here."

"Mal!" Ben greeted warmly as he sat down his pen and papers and stood up, before pulling his girlfriend into a hug "What are you doing here? Not that I mind the surprise visit from you, of course."

"Ben," Mal said as she pulled apart from the hug and looked her boyfriend straight in the eyes. "We figured out where you were taken."

"What? How?" He asked, all the questions coming to his head as he gave the girl in front of him a look of confusion. "Where?"

"The Isle of the Lost." Mal replied, trying to hold off the second question, where she was slightly worried he would go all Beast on her.

"How did you figure it out though?" He questioned.

Upon hearing this for a second time, Mal took a deep breath and pulled the Journal from behind her back slowly.

"You read my journal?" He questioned and for once, Mal didn't miss the hurt look in her boyfriend's eyes. Sighing slightly, she watched as the young king closed his eyes and reopened them, skimming through the pages of said book softly. "Mal, how could you?" He asked, making direct eye contact with her, before he placed the book on the desk behind him. "Who else knows?

"Evie, Jay, and Carlos." Mal said, holding her head down "And I am sorry I read it without your permission, especally since you asked me not to, but, Ben, we had no other choice—"

"Mal, I'm not mad."

"—and you weren't talking to anybody about anything, not even your mom, dad, or Fairy Godmother and they were all so worried, so—" Looking up, she realized what her boyfriend said. "Wait, what? You're not mad?"

Ben shook his head, playfully. "No, of course not. I know you were just looking out for me."

Mal breathed a breath of relief. "Oh, gosh, thank goodness then."

Ben smiled at this, for one of the first times since those three weeks. "Did you think I would be?"

Now it was Mal's turn to smile. "What? No! I-I just didn't know how you'd take it, that's all." She had then sighed happily before going over and grabbing the book off the desk. "So, do you wanna hear how we figured it out?"

Ben nodded. "Sure." As long as Mal was here, he might as well spend time with her, right?

"Okay, so…" Mal had then trailed off and launched into a long explanation of how they figured out Ben was taken to the Isle. She started from his flashback on the tourney field and explained that how throughout the past few days the core four managed to put the pieces together, but stopped once she saw how dizzy and tired he looked.

"Ben?" Mal asked, as she stepped closer to her boyfriend. "Ben, are you okay?" His eyes were shut tight and his hand gripped the table behind him so hard, it looked like it turned white.

Opening his eyes, the young king exhaled, but the Isle girl could still see that his breaths were strained. "Yeah," He whispered, just before his knees buckled underneath him and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Ben!" Mal screamed, upon seeing her boyfriend collapse. His pulse was even, as well as his breathing, but that just worried her even more since she couldn't find what was wrong with him. "Ben!" She continued screaming, desperately hoping somebody outside the wide-open door would hear her. "Somebody help him! Please!" Mal continued to blink back her tears, yet they still continued streaming down her face. "P-Please…"

* * *

 **And, cue the dramatic music! XD**

 **So, yeah, that happened. Originally we weren't gonna have Ben faint, but that leads into the next chapter, which leads into the next, next and then, maybe, last.**

 **So here's a little discussion we had while, well, discussing the ending of this little fic:**

 ** _Me: So, how's Ben gonna get his memories back? ...Can Jay hit him with a stick? XD_**

 ** _Gummy: Lol XD_**

 ** _Me: "Guys, I've fixed him! He's as good as new!"_**

 ** _Gummy: Lol, you are_ killing _me!_**

 ** _Me: And Jay's trynna kill Ben XD._**

 ** _Gummy: OMG, lol, XD._**

 ** _Me: *in a Mal accent* "Jay, he's not a piñata! Put the bat_ down!"**

 **I thought I should try and fit that into this little thing. Gummy wanted it to be put into too XD.**

 **Anyway though, it's late and I'm gonna head to sleep, but make sure to review and drop us a little follow or favourite, 'cause the next chapter will be by me! :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Star :)**


End file.
